


Through the Eyes of the Bendahara

by Whipcream007



Category: Malay Literature
Genre: Adventure, Alternate History, Bromance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whipcream007/pseuds/Whipcream007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hang Tuah and Hang Jebat's relationship through the eyes of Tun Perak after Hang Tuah's execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of the Bendahara

**PART 1**

The morning was a grey and dreary one when I told them of Tuah’s death. It was as though the skies suddenly cracked opened and wept for the loss of a well loved warrior and brother whom we were very fond off.

     The Sultan has commanded _Laksamana_ Hang Tuah to be executed for treason without a trial. Such were His Majesty’s prerogative, but even a fool would be able to sense that his orders were misguided by the influence of Tuah’s sworn enemy; the vile Patih Kerma Wijaya and I, as the _Bendahara_ of Melaka was bound to follow that blind order.

     However, coming from a lineage of warriors that have sworn to protect the Sultan from his enemies as well as from himself, I have subjected myself to this one act to treason by hiding the _Laksamana_ and fabricated his execution to satisfy Patih Kerma Wijaya’s bloodlust. I was convinced that such devious schemes must not be thwart by violence and brute strength, but by cunning and patience. So, playing the part I have carefully orchestrated, I announced to the Sultan as well as the palace court of Tuah’s demise and presented Tuah’s Keris, the legendary Taming Sari to the Sultan as proof.

     It was then that I realized a fatal flaw in my plan.

     All three of Tuah’s loyal blood brothers cried except for Jebat. Being well known for his emotional displays, be it his happiness or his temper, I expected him to be the one to react. Instead, the man remained silent and indifferent as if his heart has turned to stone.

     To add to the damage, the Sultan appointed Jebat as Tuah’s replacement and presented him with Taming Sari. Everyone loyal to Tuah was stunned and I had a feeling that Kasturi, Lekir and Lekiu were biting their tongues not to retort to the Sultan’s tactless decision.

     Jebat, however remained uncharacteristically silent.

     Somehow, I felt nervous. Unlike the rest, I knew better than to except Jebat’s cool and calm mask at face value. Those who were close to them knew that both Jebat and Tuah shared a very unique and strong friendship. The hold they had over each other was stronger by far than any bond I have ever seen; and this above all frightened me more than I was willing to admit.

     Like all the _Laksamana_ s before him, Jebat was presented with the royal _persalinan_ to be worn during the anointment ceremony. That night, befitting of a new _Laksamana_ , Jebat was dressed in the Sultan’s gift, a set of clothes made from the finest silk and gold. He turned many heads during the ceremony for Jebat was well known not only as a great warrior but also for his brooding good looks. He was charming and smiled throughout the event, but the smile never reached his eyes. The normally luminescent darks eyes were bleak and lifeless.

     I could not help the silent tears that felt warm against my cheeks as I recalled a happier time on a similar event not so long ago…  

 

Flashback…

 _From inside the room I could hear Jebat pacing impatiently outside. “ Come on Tuah, don’t be such a girl and come out already! ”. The statement was followed by Kasturi’s roaring laughter._

 _“ Tuah! We’re ageing here!” Jebat added and more laughter could be heard from the rest of his blood brothers._

 _Tuah smiled apologetically and I could not help but laugh at their playful antics._

 _“ I must say, I don’t remember you looking so nervous when confronting Majapahit’s deadliest warrior ” I commented at the fidgeting man in front of me._

 _Tuah sighed dramatically “ Well, Taming Sari is not Jebat, ” he answered “ I’ll swap Jebat’s endless nagging with Taming Sari anytime”. Both of us laughed in union._

 _The new young Laksamana turned towards the mirror for some final adjustment to his clothing and asked “ Well, how do I look, Sir ?”_

 _“ Hmmm…”, I pretended to be thoughtful, but truth be told that even in old garbs, Tuah would still be the handsomest man in Melaka. “ Why don’t you ask your brothers ?” I said finally and opened the door._

 _The four young men burst into the room. “ Wooowww…you look grand!”, Kasturi said hugging Tuah. Lekir and Lekiu added in their string of praises and literally draped themselves around the tall man while bickering on Tuah’s attire._

 _Tuah laughed “ Well I suppose we should ask for Jebat’s vote”_

 _“ What do you think Jebat ?” Tuah asked, sounding hopeful for his approval “ It’s a bit tight and all… ”_

 _Darks eyes met hazel ones._

 _Jebat‘s eyes were shining with admiration and happiness, lighting his face more that his smile could ever achieve. Slowly, he reached out to touch Tuah’s collar, running gentle fingers along the golden lapel._

 _“ Perfect…” was his barely audible reply._

 End of Flashback…

After the ceremony I approached Jebat who was standing alone at the far end of the palace foyer looking out into the starlit skies. “ Jebat, ” I said, placing my hand gently on his broad shoulder,“ are you okay, son ? ”

     “ Was he in pain ” the young warrior asked without turning

     I swallowed the lump in my throat. “ No. It was swift ”

     Tears were glistering in the man’s beautiful dark eyes, but Jebat seemed resolute not to let them fall.“ Wonder what he’ll say if he sees me now, ” Jebat  said with a strained, but fond smile.

 _He’d say that you look beautiful…_

    “ He’ll say that you must be strong for his sake and not be a sappy whimp ”, I replied instead, carefully gauging his mood. Jebat smiled and nodded, “ Yeah, that sounds like Tuah alright ”. Slowly he reached out and gently touched Taming Sari with trembling fingers “ I miss him already, Sir ”    

     Instinctively I reached out and embraced him. Underneath that somewhat calm countenance, I could sense that Jebat was hurting badly. “ He’s at peace Jebat. Our enemies can’t hurt him now ” I said forcing the words through the painful lump in my throat,   

     “ Let him go, Jebat ”

     “ I will try ” Jebat sobbed and somehow I was not convinced.

-TBC-


End file.
